


［Theseus/Newt骨科］忒Sir，衰十一判幾年㗎？

by aquaryusw



Series: 如果她們都是同人太太 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Newt, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaryusw/pseuds/aquaryusw
Summary: 沙雕腦洞系列。「如果她們都是同人太太」人設腦洞1.0 & 2.0可能或可能不會出現的所謂後續。（請先看人設）土生港女，粵語加些許港區文化出沒注意。偽論壇體。角色歸羅琳太太，OOC歸我。





	［Theseus/Newt骨科］忒Sir，衰十一判幾年㗎？

［紀律部隊Secret］

而我已經分不清你們是親情還是一直都TM是愛情。

 

＃1 不會飛天的小女警 ‧ 6小時前

 

給不認識我屬性的巴打絲打簡介一下，本人是個Madam，也是個吃骨科的Madam。而這事又双叒叕事關我啃開那對骨科。

 

不懂骨科啥意思的請自行Google吧。

 

兄：T，我頂頭上司。

弟：N，我基蜜加不同科的同事。

 

是咁的，今天我被T叫到舊檔案室找二十年前一宗懸案的筆錄文件。而作為人形警犬中的翹楚，找文件之餘，我還找到另一樣有趣的東西。

 

小警犬女警獲得了T當年的入職檔案！

 

然後我成功地被那張穿着整齊警服的入職半身照與一旁用墨水鋼筆寫着的出生年月日給魔怔了。

 

原來他兩兄弟除了隔着3cm身高差外，還隔着8年的年齡差。

 

那彷如The Picture of Dorian Gray的入職相片，要是放到ins上，再放一張現在的個人照在旁，加個#10yearsChallenge，怕是連科技鑑證科的同事也鑑不出那邊是十年前那邊是十年後的。相紙都老化泛着黃，就我上司還能肌齡逆轉。

 

歲月是把殺豬刀不要緊，要緊的是刀刀都砍不中他。可惡。不帶這樣的。

 

我暗搓搓拿手機拍照留個底，然後順便滑開了和N的Whatsapp對話，愉快地約他待會中飯不見不散。

 

我最期待的畫面出現了.jpg

 

我像獻寶一樣把我拍下的T的入職照片給了N看，然後帶着慈母一般的笑容觀察着他精彩絕倫的表情轉換。

 

從驚訝的黑人問號表情包到懷緬過去常陶醉一半樂事一半令人流淚，前後也真不到一分鐘。

 

變面果然是他們家的一脈相承的技能，兩兄弟都耍得出神入化。

 

N是個平時心細如塵，而工作時心比塵細的一流法證科人員，只是雙魚座天真的個性讓他忽略掉，除了他哥是個公認的警界精英，老娘我可也是組內首屈一指的審犯高手。

 

在我三言兩語下，成功激活了他和他哥的各種有個人愛你很久的從前從前。

 

So easy。

 

要是每個犯人都像我們N Sir一樣好說話，那麼我也不至於天天都加班到成了個單身中年少女。

 

唉，講呢啲。

 

扯遠了，言歸正傳。

 

以下是我用落口供落出來的神級記憶力和記事能力還原出來的，N和T那些年指尖彈出的盛夏。

 

T18歲的時候，N才10歲，因此說他是T一手帶大的其實也不為過。

 

什麼手把手教寫花體字啊、一起洗澡啊、夜裡相擁而眠啊，都已經提不起我飽經他倆日常秀恩愛的大腦絲毫興趣。

而高能預警與真香預警往往都是沒有一絲絲防備也沒有一絲顧慮的，就這樣出現在我和N這日常對話中。

 

「我們當時啊，有一段時間，經常在玩kiss game。」

 

嗯。

敢不敢再說一遍？

 

「就是字面上意義的kiss，是我們之間一種，呃，我想是遊戲之類。」

 

說完後他還臉帶羞澀地會心微笑了一下，連原來靜臥於雙頰上星星點點的小雀班都驟然活潑起來。

 

Wow. Interesting. 

 

事緣是這樣的，當時只有10歲的小N，正值天真爛漫的年紀。有天在電視上看到某三色電視台的二月濃情電影系列宣傳廣告，然後就拉着剛放學回家，他最信任的大人——即是18歲的少年T，問電視廣告上的一對男女嘴對嘴在幹什麼。

 

看着幼弟一雙清澈無比的藍眸中掩蓋不住了旺盛的好奇，直勾勾地望向自己的少年T，果真是不負眾望，開啟了應該是自出娘胎就附帶的技能——一本正經胡說八道，解釋着螢幕上閃動中的畫面是什麼鬼。

 

「『那是種很親密的行為，是只能和最愛的人做的事情喔。』，我記得他這樣向我解釋的，他還千叮萬囑我不能隨便親別人，因為是不禮貌的。」手指不自覺地繞了繞額前自然捲的紅棕色瀏海，這是N思考時常有的小動作。

 

 

先不要急着感嘆T年紀輕輕便是個三觀特正的君子。

 

 

 

『Artemis，你最愛的人是誰喔？』

 

只見幼弟眨了把眼睛，歪着頭，似乎若有所思。

 

　『是爸爸、媽媽嗎？』

 

輕輕顰起眉頭，稚嫩的臉上寫滿疑惑。

 

『那麼，是哥哥嗎？』

 

就一聲「哥哥」，千頭萬緒也在剎那間清明起來，小N面上的疑惑被喜悅洗刷的了無痕跡。

 

『嗯！是哥哥！我最愛的人是哥～哥～』

 

『那對着最愛的人要怎樣做的呢？』

 

年少無知的小N蹬著腳尖，輕輕地拉了下少年T身上還未來得及更換的校服，示意自己個子高得過份的哥哥彎下腰來，隨即從善如流地親了親哥哥的臉龐。

 

『錯了喔，Artemis。』

 

他皺起眉頭裝出一副不滿的樣子，修長又骨節分明的食指在彼此的唇上來回地點了點。

 

立刻會意的小N撇了撇嘴，以自己的唇覆上了對方的唇。

 

『這樣對嗎，哥哥？』

『做得很好。我的Artemis真聰明。』

 

有了第一次，第二次還遠嗎？

近着呢。

 

「那時他最喜歡在我看書看入迷的時候，柔聲地在我耳邊喊我名字，當我扭頭時，他就一把吻住想啟唇回話的我。」

N有意無意地舔過纁唇，似是在回味些什麼。

 

所以說君子的本質是什麼？

是男人啊。

呵呵。

 

話說到這份上，我坦白地跟N說，不論是兄弟還是姊妹，也不太會這樣「kiss」的。至少我不會這樣親我妹妹！

 

而他接下來的話，直接聽得讓我產生拉他到口供室立案的衝動。

 

「他也不是總親嘴的，還有脖子和耳根。他好像比較偏好親脖子吧，有次親到留了印，第二天起床梳洗時照鏡子我還以為是被蚊子咬了。」說着N忍俊不住，手背輕輕擦了下鼻尖，似是在掩藏自己的失態。

 

他繼續憶述那時剛搬進大學宿舍的T，每周末都會有一天逃回家留宿。那些夜裡小N也會和他一起睡，而T總愛在床上從背後用雙臂圈緊他，再從蜻蜓點水的親嘴吻到會留痕的親脖子。

 

吻技一日千里。

說好的主修犯罪心理學。

犯罪有了，那心理學呢？

 

「他說他一人在外面住怪寂寞的，我聽着都心痛。反正親一下又不會少塊肉嘛。」

 

無fuck說。

 

這kiss game據稱持續了好長一段時間，直到N也上大學才暫告一段落。

 

最後，我只想問一句，

借問聲頂頭上司衰十一判幾年㗎？

 

 

#2 匿名 · 5小時前

今天下午N Sir從T Sir那交完報告後出來時嘴特別的紅。是不是和這Game有什麼關係⋯

 

#3 匿名 · 5小時前

看po釣同事系列。

樓上你不是一個人。我認為⋯

 

#4 不會飛天的小女警 · 5小時前

我已經感受到樓上兩位同事大膽的想法。

從表面證供看來，我也覺得⋯

 

#5 彎仔碼頭 · 4小時前

Kiss Game。可以，這很T的作派。

另外小女警太太缺律師嗎？待會到口供室被筆錄的或許會是你喔。

 

#6 擼警犬的小法醫 · 1小時前

樓主，活着不好嗎。

 

#7 逗法醫的大警犬 · 10分鐘前

樓主剛想下班了吧？不許走。進我辦公室聊聊？☺️


End file.
